dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Indigo
Indigo Violith is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. One thing Indigo likes to do during her free time is go to some nightclubs and hang out with her friends. She also likes to make her friends smile, not that she does it often, for she thinks it would make her friends see her as weird. She is also a little OCD when it comes to keeping her dishes clean, so whenever she finishes her meals, she would immediately start cleaning the plates and everything. Social Life She and Auburn are obviously in a relationship. Because of Red having way too many girls, Auburn forbids her from ever talking to him. Eventually, she meets Pink and the two became best friends. Pink one day introduced her to Blue, Lord Tourettes, and Wednesday. She likes Blue because he was more sane than Red, that and she is into some of the video games he plays. Despite Lord Tourettes' syndrome creeping her out, she describes Lord Tourettes as a "cute" person, but that doesn't mean she has a crush on him. Even Wednesday can scare her at times, but Indigo knows she is a nice person. Stacy seems to be interested in being her friend, which Indigo is okay with, but she does not like the way Stacy eats her food erotically. She hates the three Prostitutes with a passion, because like her boyfriend, she despises prostitution, or anything that involves having sex with almost every person in the city, especially if it is having sex for money instead of real love. Secretly, in between the events of Adventures of Batman & The Bloser and Pleasure Cruise, she was kind enough to give Gerald Butler shelter after Earl Grey's death. No one knows of this because she knew she would most likely go to prison for aiding an enemy of the World Secret Agents. She was slightly inspired by Darla to do some witchcraft, because at first, Indigo thought she was an actual witch until Darla explained to her that she is just a universe traveler. She was also able to get Charlotte to apologize to Darla for making her cry and Darla forgave her then. For Auburn's sake, she forced herself to hate Wolf, even if she doesn't really know him. She became friends with Rapper after he saved her from a street gang Trivia *She is a Pegasister (a term for a female My Little Pony fan, like how a brony is a term for a male fan of the show), but no one, not even her boyfriend, Auburn, knows about it, because she doesn’t want people making fun of her about it. *Her OCD makes a slight reference to Petunia from Happy Tree Friends. *As seen in a Ponymon (a Pokemon parody with the MLP characters) comic in LOL Dick Figures Randomness, her favorite ponies are revealed to be Rarity (because Indigo had her as her starter Ponymon) and Roseluck (because Indigo was determined to capture one). *The episode Dinner Party reveals that she works as a cashier at a convenience store. *She once dies in The World's End (when Jackal impaled her with an ice arrow), but Darla resurrects her after she (in her demonic form) insanity killed Jackal. *She will be a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *She is one of Blink's two babysitters (the other being Fox). *She met Auburn in high school, but they didn't start dating until junior prom where Auburn was horribly pranked by three girls. *She would never want to say anything negative about anyone. *She is asexual by choice, as she does not wish to have sexual intercourse with Auburn. Gallery Resident Zombies Memesis.png|Auburn & Indigo in Resident Zombies Memesis Pt 1. (Image made by Alpha-Lonewolf) Resident Zombies Memesis 2.png|(Image made by Alpha-Lonewolf) HavingABlast7.png|Auburn & Indigo with their gifts from Wolf in Having a Blast. HavingABlast8.png|"He seems like a very kind and thoughtful person to send us these gifts. " HavingABlast9.png|*SPLAT* HavingABlast010.png|Indigo wiping the cream from her eyes. HavingABlast011.png|"OK. Maybe he went a little too far with this." Lunch with Auburn & Indigo.png|Auburn & Indigo meet Emily (Based on an RP with Fluffydragonpuppy.) A Day with Rapper.png|Indigo being "saved" by Rapper in A Day with Rapper. Blink and Indigo.png|Blink with Indigo in Blink of an Eye Request10.png|Indigo in I Love Blue Indigo's Voice The voice of Bernadette Rostenkowski (the blonde girl with glasses). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters